


Belts, Love, and Sunshine! - A Yagami Yato Narration (Stormie Version)

by HeartHeart_69



Category: Yagami Yato - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, CEO Mirio doesn't slut shame, F/M, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Masturbation, Oral Sex, These tags are concerning as always, Vaginal Sex, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart_69/pseuds/HeartHeart_69
Summary: *important (ish)* I'm also working on a nearly identical fic with a male character named Sebastian, so yeah. Also, this summary's really long for some reason...Sunny has an extremely important job, she's an assistant to none other than Mr. Togata of Togata Tech Company.If only she could take that job seriously.I mean, Sunny wanted to, for real!But... Mirio Togata was no normal CEO.And rumors were circling at high speeds.What rumors you ask? Just things like that Togata loved BDSM and jerks off to kinky doujinshi in his spare time.You see, you're not supposed to satiate your needs during company time. Guess Togata's assistant didn't get the memo.As you can imagine, when the CEO finds his assistant pleasuring themselves in the executive bathroom, he just has to 'confront' them.Confront them with a belt.And by confront I mean punish.Based on the Patreon Audio Belts, Love, and Sunshine by ASMRtist Yagami Yato
Relationships: Togata Mirio & Original Female Characters, Toogata Mirio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Temporary Work Spaces And Not-So-Temporary Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'd like to explain some stuff before you read.
> 
> First of all, if you don't know who Yagami Yato is, she is a voice actor who makes asmr audios of anime characters, she's really great at it, and I honestly love all of her audios. 
> 
> The character Mirio Togata belongs to Kohei Horikoshi (The creator of My Hero Academia)
> 
> The basic storyline, the title Belts Love and Sunshine, and all of Mirio's dialogue was created by Yagami Yato.
> 
> The character Sunny, all of Sunny's dialogue, Sunny's reactions, including the narration of everything that happens and internal thoughts, were created by me. Also, the first 2 chapters were fully my idea, the asmr audio starts at when CEO Mirio says "Well look here".
> 
> I guess the is like a Fanfic of Yagami Yato, so I don't take credit for her ideas, I'm only narrating how I imagine the audio happening if it were a book rather than just audio.
> 
> Also, you should really check her out, she's really amazing at what she does!
> 
> Once again, you can find the original audio on Patreon or SoundCloud. Thanks for reading my dumb shit, I doubt anyone will ever see this, this is the first thing I've posted on Ao3 but... yeah, enjoy I guess lol

Stormie couldn't handle it anymore.

She had a crush on her boss. 

Stormie worked at Togata Tech company as a personal assistant for the CEO, Mirio Togata. Mirio wasn't the founder, his father was, but he inherited it, so now he was the one who called the shots.

And she had fallen. Hard. 

Not only this, but there might actually be a chance with Mirio too. Possibly...

Stormie's nickname was Sunny, and for good reason. She was pretty happy most of the time, although possibly a little bit immature, not to mention distractable. But you see, there was something else about Sunny that you couldn't tell too easily.

She was a self-proclaimed slut. 

Well, she didn't really like being called that, but... the thing is... she couldn't be professional. It just wasn't one of Sunny's strong suits.

You see, at some point you have to learn how to save your private time for... well... when you have privacy, but apparently Sunny didn't get the memo.

Literally, she was probably fingering herself when she was supposed to be reading memos.

But seriously, she couldn't pay attention to his job. She just kept fucking _fantasizing_ about her boss, and masturbating on the job while she was at it.

Not only this, but she purposely wore the most provocative outfits she could.

Her skirts were always ridiculously short, so much in fact that it was like you could see her panties if she so much as dropped a pen on the floor. Not to mention the stockings she wore, they were dark-coloured and thin, very provocative as well, and her lingerie was lacy and dark brown, similar to the colour of her hair. 

Her work shirts were always made of such thin material, and she always left her bottom button and multiple top buttons undone. 

This left a triangle of skin on her midriff and most of her chest showing, and taking all this into account, it gave the impression that all you had to do was rip off a fastening in the middle and the entire shirt would be ripped off with it.

However, her shoes were different, brownish black professional heels, not too high but still gave her an extra inch. Very comfortable and stylish!

To sum it up, Stormie's messy hair along with her not-so-secretive outfit and oddly professional shoes gave her the look of a very cute emo girl who tried to look professional. And let's be honest, she really rocked this look too.

She was a pretty good worker though, and she was really dedicated to her job. 

I mean, it's true, Sunny was a good person, just... not exactly the most focused individual. 

But she was focused on one thing. Her boss.

Why? Why did the CEO have to be this attractive...

Mirio Togata.

Mr. Togata, was very young, 22 years old, with a cheery attitude and yellow hair to match it. He always had a smile on his face, but at the same time... there were all sorts of rumors that the CEO was... well one of the accountants described him as an "unholy man-whore."

'Sounds like my type...' Sunny thought, smirking just a little bit. Although that smirk quickly turned into a full-on giggle fit when she thought about that phrase.

Rumor #1: The CEO was an ' **Unholy Man-Whore'**

So, why exactly was Mr. Togata being referred to as that? Well, that brings us to rumor #2. That the CEO was a switch. 

What exactly is that? Well, that means that _according to rumors_ Mr. Togata liked being dominated as well as being on top. Made Stormie shiver just thinking about it. All of it.

Rumor #3: Mr. Togata had cute nicknames for people he really liked. I mean, Stormie knew that the nickname part was true, considering Mirio called her Sunshine, causing her to be known as Sunny from then on. 

However... whether or not the CEO liked her, now that was a rumor no one else seemed to be talking about. No one except for Sunny and her own distractable mind.

Sunny was a good nickname for her, especially because of her personality. You see, Stormie had dark brown, nearly black hair, not to mention very green eyes. But, she had a cheerful and rather childish personality, although of course she did still act her age, which was 20 by the way.

Rumor #4: The CEO was a kinky bastard. Apparently one of the delivery workers found some kinky doujinshi fetish art on Mirio's desk. Something having to do with belts and desks and offices and stuff. The delivery guy's exact words were "there was some secretary chick getting her ass fucked up with a belt!"

Sounds... well... kinky.

Oh, and rumor #5, that the CEO jerked off in his office on the regular. God, just thinking about her boss rubbing one off turned Sunny on.

Wait...

Shit.

She was horny...

I mean, rumor #5 might not be confirmed for Sunny's CEO, but it was sure true for her.

Stormie got up from her chair quickly, covering up between her legs with her papers instinctively.

"Hey, where are you goin' Sunshine?" Asked Mr. Togata brightly, with a charmed smile on his face.

"T-To the bathroom!"

"With those folders?"

Fuck. 

It's kinda hard to hide when you're aroused at work. 

'Why couldn't I have reviewed all of the rather inappropriate rumors in my house instead?' she thought.

"Uhh... yeah! Gotta go, bye!!!" Stormie said quickly, rushing out and towards the executive bathrooms. No one ever went in there, so surely she would be fine.

However, there was a lock on the door. Damn.

Wait...

She knew where the key was!

'That's right, he keeps all the keys in his private office!' Sunny thought, quickly running back towards the door labeled "CEO Togata"

She snuck in, trying to be as quiet as possible. Somehow, even breaking the rules was turning Sunny on right now. I mean, usually that wouldn't be true, but... god, why was she so slutty all of a sudden?

'Shit, I think all the hentai and porn comics I read are fucking with my head, I- oh!'

There was the key in a drawer! Sunny really was destroying the entire place just to find it...

This was extremely against the rules but... then again, now she had the key.

'Whatever it takes to get off, right?'

'Oh god, I'm awful...' she thought, laughing at her comment.

And yet, at the same time, what a rule to live by!

Stormie started back towards the private bathrooms yet again, her heart beating faster than ever before. She was literally running right outside of Mr. Togata's temporary office, and it was only a matter of time until Mirio went outside to see what all the commotion was about.

This... was a bad idea... but hopefully worth it. Maybe.

I mean it's true... once again the executive bathrooms were pretty close to where Mr. Togata was temporarily working, but... as long as Sunny was careful she wouldn't get caught.

Probably.


	2. Part 2: (Not) Secret Sanctuary

Sunny walked in, the echo of her shoes on the floor.

God, this was exciting. Stressful, but exciting as hell at the same time.

But fuck, why did it have to be so loud?

"It feels like all my sounds'll be broadcast to the whole floor, the whole office, the whole world even...

'Dammit Sunny, you're getting ahead of yourself!' she thought, washing her hands quickly and then darting into one of the smaller stalls.

Surely it wasn't that big of a deal... right?

Although... Mirio's quirk was being able to move through walls, which seemed to take away yet another layer of privacy.

"It feels like there isn't even a lock on the door..." Stormie muttered, the thought of the CEO being able to step through the stall worrying her.

Although, the thought of being caught, it was... exciting almost. 

God, she had never wanted more space in her entire life, and yet at the same time the way she yearned for closeness was astounding. Everything felt so crowded and yet so empty... 

Ah, who cares, she was horny as fuck.

Sunny pulled up her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt, green eyes constantly darting nervously under the stall door.

If she had cat ears, they would certainly be facing towards the door, twitching around and trying to sense any kind of sound or movement.

I mean, there was one thing that was definitely twitching though, at least it kinda felt like it, and that needed Stormie's attention.

She placed her folders on the floor on top of a paper towel (as to not get them dirty), and sat down on the surprisingly sturdy lid of the toilet.

There were three small stalls and one big, and she chose stall three, not to mention there was a sign saying "Executive Personnel Only" and a lock, so there was a good chance it had never even been used before. It smelled so good in here too, and it was surprising clean. 

This place was like her own secret sanctuary, just for her. Never mind the fact that she wasn't supposed to be in here.

'Fuck, I really shouldn't be here huh...' 

Next, Sunny quietly stuck her hand underneath her panties, pulling the waistband down a bit. It was almost comical how cautious she was being, so needy and yet so responsible.

She started to touch herself, her breath slightly shaky. Sunny wasn't too worked up yet, but she was almost positive that it would become harder to hide her... well... 'satisfaction'. 

Her thoughts drifted to the rumors again, specifically rumor #5. What if it was true, what if Mr. Togata really did jerk it while on the job? Stormie started to imagine that perhaps it was Togata's fingers inside of her, pumping in and out over and over again. If only Mirio was the one fingering her instead.

'Yeah... this isn't enough...' she thought, thinking about how she could possibly put her other hand to good use.

'Put my hand to good use...'

Kinda reminded Sunny of when a guy in a porno said "how about you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?" 

If only the CEO would say things like that... Sunny would definitely suck her boss off, and without hesitation too. Well, maybe some hesitation, due to lack of practice, but...

'Wait a minute... I'm getting distracted...' Stormie thought, biting her lip. "Maybe if I could just slip a finger or two in here..." 

Wishing she had some lube, but too horny to care, Sunny stuck her middle finger inside herself, followed by her ring finger as well. She whimpered, slightly from pain, but mostly from pleasure. Sunny felt like she could probably take more than two, but she was more focused on playing with her clit than stretching herself out.

It must have been quite a sight, Stormie was now not only touching herself, but was simultaneously fingering herself as well. Although, it felt so amazing, it was nearly impossible to stop. 

'But I wonder what it would be like if my boss punished me...'

You see, right now she was only getting pleasure from physical stimulation alone, so once she added a few mental images, it was electric.

_You like that... don't you Sunshine? You like it when I pound that tight pussy of yours... maybe this'll teach you for slacking off..._

"Ohh fuck..." Sunny moaned nearly silently, trying to ignore how stupid this sex fantasy was. It just felt so fucking good, and since the pleasure was numbing her mind and making her more desperate, Stormie decided to let her mind run wild with this image, this scene, this... idea...

_Yeah, you thought you could ditch your work, didn't you Sunshine? This is what happens to naughty little assistants who don't know their place._

'Oh god, this doesn't even make any sense...' Sunny thought. 'This is so damn self-indulgent...'

Although, then again, sex daydreams and the like usually were.

_You like getting punished, don't you? That's right, beg for it, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel your legs!_

I mean, it didn't seem like something cheerful Mirio Togata would say, but in Stormie's pleasure-clouded mind, Mr. Togata was a no-nonsense CEO, one that wouldn't hesitate to punish an employee who got out of line. 

'Yeah, I-I'm definitely going to laugh at all this later...'

Sunny started to pleasure herself faster, her whimpers getting louder to match her pace. She started to move her fingers around too, not just pumping in and out, but also scissoring and circling her entrance.

Stormie was fully playing with herself now, not even just quickly dealing with her sudden arousal, but completely toying with herself, and in such a public area as well.

It just felt so fucking good, how was she supposed to stop? Not to mention how sexy these fantasies were. Just imagining Togata punishing her, it was... it was...

"Mmm...!!"

Oh god, she was coming... she was gonna cum all over herself...

"Ahh, f-fuck!! Mr. Togata, oh fuck, p-please, punish me... oh god, I'm sorry Sir, I've been so... b-bad!! M-mmm..."

'Fuck, I-I don't think I've ever came this hard in my entire f-fucking life...' she thought, whimpering.

Stormie pulled her fingers out, and they were covered in her juices. She tried her best to not get any on herself, she didn't want to walk around like that... like a dirty little slut, one that needs to be punished... one that needs to be disciplined...

'Fuck, I still haven't satisfied myself yet,' she thought, her chest rising and falling rather quickly. 

She continued to rub her fingers inside of her, occupying her right hand while she had one of her breasts in her left. She was left-handed, so that at least helped her stimulate herself more.

God, this was honestly sexy as hell.

If only she had any idea how fucking loud she was being.


	3. Part 3: Cramping My Style

"Oh god, m-mmm... oh yeah, just punish me, I've been so bad... Oh fuck, M-Mr Togata, I-I..."

"Yeah?"

Wait.

WHAT

Sunny looked up, startled, quickly trying to pull her skirt back down again.

Mirio Togata was poking his head through the door. Directly in front of her. Looking at her. 

Sunny was in trouble.

Oh god... why... why did her boss have to see her and her stupid panties, not to mention he could most likely see they key she stole, which was also atop the folder on the ground.

It honestly had to have been quite a sight. Sunny was sitting on the toilet lid, with her shoes against either wall holding herself up. That meant her legs were spread *very* wide, or at least they were, before she noticed Mr. Togata peeking through. Her hair was even more messed up than usual, and sweat was dripping down her face and thighs too, not to mention how pink her face must have been. 

Basically, she looked like he had just masturbated. And it was *obvious*.

"Well look here," the CEO began, an eyebrow half-raised. "I didn't think I'd find you like this. Using your company time... for this..."

"Mr. Togata... I-I'm so sorry..." 

Fuck, Stormie's face was so fucking pink right now, this was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her. Although at the same time... Togata didn't seem... mad.

"Now as you know, I'm a lenient boss. I can't get too mad at you," He continued, causing Sunny to breathe an internal sigh of relief.

"The difference is, you fucking in the bathroom like this... it's cramping my style."

'Cramping his style?' Sunny thought, the surprise of being caught unfortunately not enough to turn her off. In fact, maybe the embarrassment was turning her on...

"The way you touch yourself, it makes me excited. And... I'm not sure if I can agree with that. It's distracting your CEO."

'I... make him excited?' Stormie thought, her face lighting up just a tiny bit, although Mr. Togata also said he didn't agree with that so... does it even out? She'd have to figure out later.

"Now, if I just take you into my office, I think you've got something to answer for, don't you?" Togata said, pulling his sleeve over his hand and offering it to his assistant.

Sunny's cheeks turned even more pink at this, knowing that Mr. Togata was doing it to avoid getting any cum on his hand. 

Stormie took it though, picking up her folder and handing the key to the CEO.

*SMACK* 

"A-Ah!"

Sunny inhaled sharply, acutely aware of the fact that her boss just slapped her ass. Oh god, the smack sent a jolt right to her lower regions, the CEO wasn't the only kinky bastard after all...

"Mmm, that's right, why don't I drop the book on you?" Mirio said, very close to Sunny's ear. 

"And then a... slutty little assistant like you..."

"You might just get what's coming to you."


	4. Part 4: Belts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, Sunny gets spanked with a belt that's about all that happened in this chapter...
> 
> I genuinely don't know why this took me like 3 damn hours to write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life due to corona so I stayed up all night writing this, and the funny thing is this whole audio is 20 minutes and 6 seconds long, and this chapter only gets up to the 7 minute mark.
> 
> I uhh... I have a lot of work to do...

Mirio and Stormie walked through the almost intensely empty halls of the executive floor, heading towards the personal office Sunny had just snuck into a moment earlier. 

There were glass panels to the left of the CEO's door, mostly where all the secretaries worked, but while Sunny could see them talking, she couldn't hear them.

She really hoped that went both ways.

"Welcome to my office," he said, acting as though Sunny had never seen it before.

"Don't be too scared now, of course I'm not gonna do anything other than discipline you."

Oh god... that word. Discipline... she was going to get punished...

'Wait a minute,' Sunny thought. 'I still don't really know what he's going to do to me, what if he docks my pay or gives me extra work or something!'

"You're still going to be able to keep your job and I won't do anything too shady." Mirio continued. "However I will make you make up for the fact that you've been distracting me lately."

"Like how...?" Sunny said, playing dumb.

"Wearing those sexy outfits, making sure to make things _this_ dangerous, using work time to touch yourself... and now I wouldn't even get started on that if you weren't... just doing it _so_ _loud_." Togata said, the mere 1 or 2 inches he had on Stormie seeming a whole lot more than before.

And all Sunny could utter was a quiet: "Oh..."

"It echoes y'know, so when I peeked my head through... I knew what I was going to see. _And I saw_ _it_. Oh, the things I saw you do... Touching yourself... moaning my name too, weren't you?"

The brunette flashed back to fingering and pleasuring herself, realizing that she most likely looked pretty hot, or at least cute. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly.

"Umm... y-yeah, I was..." Sunny said, bracing herself for the disappointment that (somehow) still hadn't appeared in Mirio's tone.

"Yeah, these ears are pretty good at hearing, especially when I put my ear through the wall." Togata said, chuckling.

"You understand that, don't you? C'mon Sunshine, it's just time for you to earn your pay."

Mirio pulled out a comic and slid it towards Sunny. And wow, the title was interesting.

**Office Boys Doujinshi Vol. 2: Punishment**

'Well shit that's rumor #4 right there...'

Stormie cringed at the name, but after turning a few pages she came to a panel with a woman in an office outfit bent over a desk.

She looked up, and Mr. Togata tapped the top of the desk. 

Holy Fuck.

"You want me to..."

"Yes."

Stormie started to feel like she was gonna get wet all over again, and after a few seconds of the atmosphere staying very much the same, she anxiously complied, laying her torso over the desk and biting her lip.

"I know this isn't quite work conduct, but... I do need to punish you, for giving into your carnal desires on company time. That's just not okay, 'cause nothing would get done if we did that. However, I think it's only fitting... that I punish you the same way."

Sunny nodded nervously, her arms propping herself up rather comfortably.

"Hmm... you were moaning my name, weren't you?" Togata asked. "Y-Yeah..."

"Heh, I knew it! Then... maybe this isn't so much a punishment for you... but maybe it's time you get what you've always wanted."

The CEO stepped behind his desk, pulling the chair to the side revealing a wastepaper basket. With tissues. Many tissues.

"You see this in my office? Yeah, I've had my eyes on you for a while too."

'Holy shit, Rumor #5 is true! The CEO jerks it in his office!!!' Sunny thought, her eyes widening.

The CEO bit his lip and continued.

"You've been such a good worker otherwise, but when you get distracted... and you end up touching yourself... it's very distracting to me, and now I've got to take that little bit revenge I've got, and make sure that I make you feel it more than ever."

Mirio put the chair back in it's place and made his way behind Sunny, seeming even taller to the assistant than before.

"You see, I've got this belt here, and I've got these ideas..." Mr. Togata started. "Things I just need to take out with you, sort things out."

Stormie heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, and the simple noise sent shockwaves through her. Especially to her nethers. 

"If you're going to do that, we'll make a new role for you... and make some adjustments to your schedule..."

"A-A new role?" Sunny asked.

"You're a good worker and I wanna keep you, I don't wanna blackmail you or something silly like that, in fact that's not the kinda man I am. That's probably why you were attracted to me and not some... asshole over there."

Stormie smiled, knowing that it was true. 'I'm kinda relieved that Mr. Togata is being so nice about this, I thought he would be strict, but he's actually pretty-'

_*SMACK*_

"A-Ahh!!"

Well that didn't last.

"Hehe... it's just a playful... snap of the old belt," the CEO chuckled, amused at Sunny's reaction.

'Fuck, that hurt...' 

"Though soon, better watch those cheeks of yours..."

_*SMACK*_

It hurt, but... not enough...

"'cause this is gonna hit you..."

_*SMACK*_

"And it's gonna make you feel really special. And probably be just a bit of painful pleasure of you know what I mean."

"T-Trust me, I do..." Sunny said, laughing just a little bit, although her throat was all tight as she tried her best not to get too horny.

"Don't get too excited though, you're my Sunshine, aren't you? Or at least you wanna be. Let's see if you can live up to those expectations, Sunshine!"

Stormie took a rather shaky breath, composing herself, but hearing the CEO's voice kinda just broke her all over again.

" _I'll make sure you feel it real good... trust_ _me_. Of course I'm just doing this because it's not only what you want Sunshine... I can tell that much... but it's also something that I want too." Mirio said, switching from a seductive voice to his usual executive one.

"I wanna see how much a slut like you can... handle this. Of course I say slut but I mean... very sexually active. Believe it or not I'm very accepting, and I'd never slut-shame someone. It just doesn't work that way."

'Glad to know someone agrees with my ideals,' Sunny thought, smirking just a little bit. Let's be honest, the way that certain people were considered studs and players for having sex... while others were considered whores... didn't make much fucking sense at all.

"And besides, make sure you take care of yourself after this, okay?" Mr. Togata said, rather brightly considering the circumstances.

Stormie nodded, anticipating what her boss would do next. Her head started to run wild, and all sorts of R rated images flooded her head until she was interrupted once again.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you so... make sure that you'll take good care after the belt gets to you."

After the belt gets to you... that kinda sounded like there was gonna be quite a few lashes. Just the thought made Sunny's heart beat faster...

"That uhh... t-that sounds kinda painful..." Stormie said, trying to hide her arousal and most likely failing miserably. "I don't want you to hurt me too fucking bad." 

'Shit, maybe I shouldn't have cussed...'

"That's okay Sunshine, it's gonna be just fine! Now, take your lashings like a champ."

_*SMACK*_

"You're pretty cheerful about this," Sunny said, laughing again, although she was still failing to hide how horny she was.

"It's cute when you laugh and moan a little bit,"

_*SMACK*_

"You're cute when you're like this Sunshine."

_*SMACK*_

Sunny started to used to the pain just a little bit, and unfortunately that made her seem rather eager.

_*SMACK*_

"Look at you go..." Mirio said, placing his hand on the desk and next to Stormie.

_*SMACK*_

"O-Ohh, fuck..."

"Every single time."

_*SMACK*_

"You're really tempting me Sunshine..."

_*SMACK!*_

"Ahh... mmm..!" Sunny moaned, her hands gripping the desk as she winced at the sheer loudness of the last one.

"Ooh..." Togata breathed, following that up with another smack and chuckling. Honestly, the brunnete's reactions had to have been at least pretty cute, if not extremely sexy. Or... maybe pathetic was more accurate.

"Look at you, taking things like a champion aren't you? And every single time, a nice slut like you... I like how naughty you are. It really gets me going like that."

The word naughty was kind of a turn on for Stormie, and she just seemed to get wetter and wetter as she awaited Mr. Togata's next move.

"Now, I'm not suggesting something unfair to you, of course not!" Mirio continued "I want something to be... a benefit for both of us, I want us to get into a committed relationship!"

'A... committed relationship?!' 

Stormie's heart... it... lit up, that whole sentence was like a soft pillow of sunshine.

'Does... does the CEO... really mean that? A committed relationship?!'

"Of course if that's what you really want, you just gotta be sure to... be gentle with it, and I'll try to be gentle too."

"Y-Yeah, definitely!!" Sunny exclaimed, almost forgetting the current situation.

"The only difference is, I'll take care of things if you get out of hand. And that way the sluttery... no slut-shaming! I'm just saying... the uhh... sluttery can continue."

And there's the kinky shit again, right on time.

"And you'll have those times for those bathroom breaks, and I might just be in there to join you from here on out." Mirio proceeded.

"In fact, to make things interesting, I could always... go back there with you, no need to do it in uhh... company property here. Instead we let's do it in the bathroom like you seem to like. Stall 3 isn't it Sunshine?"

'Oh yeah... it was stall 3, huh?' Sunny thought, her cheeks flushing again. She had kinda forgotten why she was here in the first place.

"Yeah umm... I-I'm so sorry..." 

"It's cute how you're like that..." Togata said, smiling. Although after just a few seconds Sunny felt the mood change just a bit as the CEO took a step towards her.

"Now stick your ass out. _Right fucking now_."

The assistant complied, still trying to conceal her arousal. 

Togata stepped right behind Sunny, carefully pulling up the employee's skirt, revealing very cute albeit thin panties along with her stockings.

'Shit, he's really serious about this huh,' she thought, although once again all she did was gasp a little bit.

"That's right Sunshine. I'm not doing this as a... my own pleasure kind of thing, although it does happen," he continued, folding the belt in half and tapping Stormie with it.

"Just don't be surprised if you grow to enjoy this... domplay. If you enjoy the belt too, it's okay! No reason to feel bad about it, I mean c'mon..." 

_*SMACK*_

" _Oh yeah_ " the CEO moaned, almost as if he was making fun of Sunny.

_*SMACK*_

" _Ooh yeah... let's leave a mark on that beautiful ass of yours...._ "

Stormie started to whimper as Togata continued, the way that her boss kept moaning as well just made her more of a mess. 

_*SMACK!*_

"A-Ahh, mmm... Mr. Togata... please..." the employee moaned, her eyes rolling back just slightly.

"Oooh, you're really liking that, aren't you?"

Fuck, it was just like Sunny's fantasy...

"I really enjoy the fact that you do, but... if you don't mind... I think I'm gonna have to have you nice and and spread out for me."

'Shit, what now?' Sunny thought, although honestly she was rather excited as well.

She obeyed, spreading out a bit as her face turned to a very pink blush.

"Yeah that's right, spread those legs for me... now I'll pull down these..."

'Fuck, he's pulling down my panties too...' she thought, suddenly very glad she took a shower that morning.

_*SLAP*_

"It's that now little jiggle you've got there, when I slap that ass of yours, it's just the right amount of fatness, and I fucking love it," Mirio said, smiling just slightly.

Stormie wasn't really sure how to take that comment, so she decided to take it as a compliment.

"Now Sunshine... don't mind if I do... _itadakimasu_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: itadakimasu: Japanese for "thank you for the meal." It is pronounced eetidakeemas, with both A's making an ah sound and the U silent.
> 
> Yagami Yato says it a lot, it's kinda a dirty joke I guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised no one's ever done this before, it's actually pretty fun to imagine what the audio would look like.
> 
> I had to use my imagination way too much to imagine what was happening, not to mention adding on the the plot. Once again, I only created Sunny and narrated how I imagined the audio happening, so I didn't create any of CEO Mirio's dialogue or the title.


End file.
